A Girl's Hopes
by Go stick your head in a toilet
Summary: Shasta Maxwell finds out her father has gone MIA and with the fast approaching ball for the Yuy family everything falls apart. Now she decides to take matters into her own hands after a series of mysterious events. [completed]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- MIA?

A telephone ran silently in the house of the Maxwell's. A girl came bobbing into the room racing for the phone hoping just hoping it was her father. She picked it up and put it to her ear.

"Hello Maxwell's residence," said the cheerful girl her eyes full of hope. She stood their silently as she heard another voice on the other end of the phone. Her hopes were crushed inside of her but she tried her best to keep a good tone.

"Shasta is your mother home? This is Relena," Relena was in a bit of a somber mood lately. Shasta shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"Ya let me go get her can you hold on for a sec?" with that Shasta carefully put the reciever down on the kitchen counter to go get her mother. Shasta briskly walked into the study where her mother was reading over something. Her eyes seemed a bit wet. Ever since her father had gone her mother was trying hard to coop with all of the finance and not being able to see her husbond everyday.

"Momma...Relena's on the phone she needs to talk to you," Shasta informed her mother softly as her mother looked up at her in soft eyes. Shasta walked out the door and into the kitchen and listened in on the conversation of her mother and Relena.

"Relena have you found out anything? It's been a month since the accident and....and..." her mother was sobbing on the other end of the phone. But Shasta had no idea why her mother and Relena were both crying on the phone but why? She still silently listened to the conversation.

"Hilde please calm down you mustn't worry Shasta over the matter does she even now about the accident and the MIA?" sobbed Relena finally reclaiming her composure on the other line. Hilde just couldn't hold it in as she sobbed.

'MIA? Doesn't that mean...? No don't put that stupid thought in your head Shasta! Dad couldn't be....he just couldn't be....' thought Shasta she couldn't hold it in any longer she hung up the phone and ran to her room as she let loose tears fall onto her pillow. She glandsed at a photo in a framed mirror on her bedside table. It was taken when she was five years old. She smiled as she picked up the photo. She had gone to the park that day with her dad and her mom. She remembered eating ice cream and playing with her fathers braid. It had been month's since she was actually able to see him.

Hilde had silently entered the room and gazed at her daughter, she looked so much like Duo in so many ways especially her eyes were his. Shasta hadn't noticed and when Hilde sat on her bed with her she snapped out of her trance quickly. Shasta looked at her mother's tear streaked face.

"Shasta you know how Relena holds a ball every year?" asked Hilde as she wraped her arm around Shasta trying to comfort her. Shasta looked at her mother and nodded solomly.

"Well Relena's still planning on having it still even though Heero's not home. She want's us to come to the ball it would mean a lot to her. Everyone will be their it will still be fun either know your father won't be able to come," Hilde fought back tears as she said the last part. Shasta stared blankly at the ground not saying a word. She fidled with her braid thinking of it.

"I'd love to go," smiled Shasta as she turned. The smile was fake but it was to keep her mothers morale high she didn't need her mother to worry about anything she already had enough problems as it was. Hilde could easily see past her daughters fake smile. She could see sadness, where happiness should have been. But Hilde couldn't blame her at all for feeling like that, she had good reasons.

Hilde put a comforting hand on Shasta's shoulder and smiled a motherly smile," The ball is in a week. We'll need to go shopping for a outfit. Since it's a special." Hilde pulled her daughter into a hug to comfort her daughter. Hilde whispered something in her ear," Be strong for Duo, Shasta....He'll be home one of these days."

Shasta couldn't hold it in anymore tears spilled over her eyes," Momma is dad really MIA? I know it was wrong but you were crying and....and I wanted to see why...." cried Shasta as she cried harder and turned her face away from her mother's gaze. Hilde let free tears fall off her cheek as she prepared herself.

"Shasta I never wanted you to know until you were older...b-but Duo, your father is missing in action, so is Heero," she stopped to regain her breath then started to choke," They went on a mission but never returned..." Hilde took a gulp and couldn't continue any longer. It was Shasta's turn to comfort her mother's uncontroled sobbing.

"Momma it's okay....I'm-I'm sure dad will walk through our doors soon....er....one of these days," sobbed Shasta as she cried on her mother's shoulder. She knew her words were probably unsure, unstable. They both found little comfort in the words. Hilde and Shasta just stayed their for an hour crying their eyes out until the phone rang again. Shasta got up and away from her mother's hug. Shasta trudjed to the kitchen phone and picked it up.

"Hello? Maxwell's residence," sadly asked Shasta fighting more tears that threatened to spill over. She sat down in a chair next to the phone.

"Hello, I'm with telemarketing and-" the advertisement was cut short by Shasta.

"Never call this residence again were not interested in the junk your selling," bitterly said Shasta as she put the phone back on the receiver. She shivered a little. It was chilly in the house or at least the kitchen. Hilde walked into the kitchen to see who called.

"Who called Shay?" asked Hilde she had stopped crying for the momment. She walked over to the refridgerater and took out some taco shells, ground beef, and someother things.

"Just a telemarketer I turned it down don't worry," said Shasta as she turned herself in the chait so she was facing her mother. Hilde was at the time shopping up some peppers. Shasta smiled as she watched her mother chop peppers she got up and walked over to her mother.

"Momma?" asked Shasta as she got across from her mother at the island in the middle of their kitchen. Hilde stopped and looked at Shasta.

"Yes Shay?"

"Do you think you can teach me to chop up peppers I'd like to help," shyly asked Shasta as she fidled with her braid again. She fidled when she was nervous. Hilde smiled warmly at her daughter and moved over a little so they could share the cutting board she was using. Shasta looked up and smiled and came over to her mother's side. Hilde handed Shasta a cutting knife.

"First rule don't point the thing at people I found that out the hard way. But anyways all you really do is this," calmly said Hilde as she took anyother bell pepper and chopped it up into little slices. They looked perfect. Hilde looked up to Shasta signaling her to go. Shasta tried hard to follow Hilde's close instruction but they weren't all that at all. They were huge chunks unlike hilde's perfect small ones that her thin. Shasta frowned and then laughed at her own creation. Hilde hadn't heard Shasta laugh in forever.

Dinner had been interesting especially with Shasta cooking as well. They had both laughed their heads off at looking at Shasta's poor cooking. Now they sat their in silence at the table quietly eating not saying a word. Until the phone rang. Shasta was thinking of ripping out the phone cord to finally shut up that stupid thing, it rang so much! Shasta got up and walked to the phone for the probably tenth time today.

"Hello? Maxwell's residence," annoyingly aked Shasta expecting that stupid telemarketer again.

"Shasta is that you? It's been a long time," said a very famliar voice. Shasta smiled a real smile at the voice.

"Quatre?" asked Shasta as she smiled even larger it was him! Hilde looked up from the dinner table at her daughter. The conversation caught her attention from her food.

"Yes it's me, how have you been lately?" asked Quatre his voice full of concern. Shasta's mood dropped and her smile vanished.

"Not good....it-it's hard without dad around," quietly said Shasta as she gazed at her mother. Her eyes were puffy and red but new tears formed and spilled over her eyes.

"I'm sorry Shasta I truly am. I heard about the accident and I wanted to see if you guys were doing all right," sadly asked Quatre. Shasta started to choke and tears slid down her already tear streaked face.

"Thank you Quatre, It really means a lot to us...me miss him so much," Quatre could hear her choke on the phone trying to keep her cool. But it failed and she sobbed. Quatre felt really sorry for them he wanted to some down there and see them badly but his work was keeping him to occupied.

"Shasta will you and you mother be at the ball?" kindly asked Quatre hoping they would say yes so he couldd see them.

"Yes...we'll be their...will you be? I'd really like to see you...it's been a really long time and all," quietly asked Shasta. Quatre was like a second father to her infact, he was her god father. They were always close ever since she could remember.

"I'm going to be there. I really look forword to seeing you and Hilde there," said Quatre hid voice found comfort in his voice as it always did.

"Do you cross you heart and hope to die?" asked Shasta to make sure that he was going to come. They always did this when Quatre promised to come.

"Cross my heart! But I really don't want to die. I promise I'll be there at the ball," chuckled Quatre at the comment. The smile returned to Shasta's face.

"Shasta can I speak to your mother?" asked Quatre, Shasta could tell he wanted to tell her something important.

"Sure let me get her!" said Shasta as she put the phone down on the island's counter.

"Momma, Quatre wants to talk to you," stated Shasta as she walked over to her mother. Her mother smile and walked over to the phone.

'if anytone can cheer my mom up when she's like this it's Quatre right now' thought Shasta as she saw her mother smile as she spoke to him. Before Quatre called Shasta had finished her taco. While her mother talked Shasta cleaned up the dishes so it couldn't burden her mother. Besides she missed her mother smiling and laughing. She needed to laugh and smile every once in a while.

Later that night

Shasta lay in her bed unable to sleep with this heavy burden it felt her world was falling apart slowly and it was taking its toll on Shasta. Shasta knew Quatre was trying to keep the family together in one peice. But it was hard when he worked none stop at his job. Shasta just didn't know how Quatre juggled it all in with work, his wife, his kids, and try to take care of her and Hilde.

'Quatre is just amazing, he does it all while whistling too' thought Shasta as she turned over in her bed. Her whole world flipped when her father never came back. Her mother was trying her best on her salary. But luckly the preventers were helping by paying the taxes until the family got it all back together. Shasta hated the world right now for taking her father away from her when he was needed the most to them.

Shasta let out a sigh as she glandsed at her alarm clock on her bedside table. It read 1:35 am.

'I just can't sleep with him gone....I miss him to much,' thought Shasta as some tears spilled onto her pillow. She remembered all the times he'd been there for her in her time of need but then the day he left one whole year ago. But it was also hard for the Yuy's. they had also lost one so dear to them.

Shasta felt sorry for them all. It just wasn't her but her best friend and her brother as well. They had to coop with this burden as well. She wanted so badly to speak to her friend and cry with her. She wondered it they knew. Shasta couldn't stand it she got out of bed and clicked on the light in her bedroom. Shasta started rumaging in her bottom droar in her dresser.

'Where is it? It has to be in here," thought Shasta as she kept looking,'Found it!'. Shasta grabbed a old photo album from when she was a baby. she took it to her bed after dusting it off a little. She sat their for hours looking and crying at the memories. She fell asleep with the photo album on her stomach cradled in Shasta's hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Bombing on Bunker Street

Early in the Morning

Hilde walked down the hall. Boy did she have a rough night sleeping. She heard breathing comming from Shasta's room. Hilde peaked in and smiled at her daughters sleeping form, but tears spilled over when she saw her baby photo album. So many memories were kept in that old photo album. Hilde cried happy tears as she smiled in a motherly smile. She hadn't noticed just how much Duo had meant to Shasta.

'Duo must have meant so much to Shay he was with her every chance she got since he wasn't home a lot with working so many hours,' thought Hilde as she started humming a lulaby that Duo used to sing to Shasta when she was a little baby to make her fall asleep. It always worked she fell asleep fast. She kept humming as she reached the kitchen. She had decided to make pancakes that morning as a treat for Shasta. Shasta loved chocolate chip pancakes.

Hilde reached for the pancake mix and a bag of chocolate chips. She didn't notice that Shasta had woken up and was leaning on the wall watching her mother make pancakes. She smiled as she watched her mother make them as she hummed the lullaby that her father sang to make her fall asleep. Free tears, happy tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks dripping on the wood floor. Shasta entered the kitchen and smiled wipping away the stray tears.

"Good morning baby," said Hilde as she stopped and gave her daughter a kiss on the forhead," I hope I didn't wake you up when I started making breakfeast." Hilde continued to flip the pancakes. Shasta found a seat at the island.

"No, I woke up by myself. Momma how much did dad love me?" asked Shasta as she fideled with her free long hair. Hilde stopped cooking and turned to her daughter tears started pouring over her eyes.

"Let me tell you a secret about a father's love. Daddy's don't love their children every now and then. They love them always. I guess you could call it a love without end," smiled Hilde as she dried her eyes and continued cooking the pancakes.

"Momma I miss him so much....I want him home," cried Shasta as she started crying letting tears spill over her eyes. Hilde turned off the stove and went over to her crying daughter she bit her bottom lip and tried hard not to cry but tears still came. She hugged her daughter tightly not wanting to let go.

"Now listen here Shasta Ellen Maxwell," said Hilde as she put a finger infront of Shasta and continued," Your father would not want us crying over him he'd want us to be happy even without him. That's what he'd want." Shasta bit her lip as she peered at her mother.

"But he's gone momma.....what if he never comes back..? You can't just pretend nothing has happened," pretested Shasta as she let tears flow over her cheeks. Her mother grabbed her and pulled her into another hug. Shasta rested her head on her mother's shoulder and kept crying. Her mother held her head and rocked her swaying back and forth, hoping to comfort her.

"Now....shhh...it'll all be alright soon," comforted Hilde as she started to humm Duo's lullaby to her daughter. The sobbs slowed as she swayed beck and forth humming. Shasta felt somforted by the lullaby. The lullaby was the ultimate medicine to Hilde and Shasta.

Shasta didn't know how long they stayed like that but she never wanted to leave that embrace. She felt oddly at peace, enveloped in her mother's arms. Hilde broke away and caressed her daughters face wipping away stray tears from her face with her thumb

"Listen Shay, no matter what we have to be strong for Duo's sake," confidently said Hilde she continued," Duo may or not be up in heaven but if he is, he is watching us protecting us. No matter what! You hear? He'll always be by your side. Remember that Shasta." Shasta smiled her mother's words were so comforting to her. It really helped her a lot.

"Thank you momma....it really helped," thoughtfully said Shasta as she hugged her mother. She released her mother and said," Momma I think those pancakes are really cold now." Hilde had forgotten about the pancakes as she laughed at her own stupidity. But it was worth it.

"Oh well! How about this Shay, how about you and me go shopping for those outfits and we'll grab something to eat while were out and about?" asked Hilde as she got up and threw the pancakes into the trach can.

"That sounds good. I'd like to get out of this house anyway. I need to get out to do something to get my moral high," cheerfully Shasta as she went to go take a shower and change. After Shasta left the room Hilde looked out the window and prayed for a good day and that they could pull through even without Duo there. With that she left to put some shoes on.

In the shower

Shasta stepped into the shower. The water felt good on her skin. It was nice and warm on her cold body. Shasta rubbed her arms with her hands.

'I miss dad so much and momma has changed so much since he was declared MIA' thought Shasta as she scrubbed her hair in her shampoo. She hated the fact that she would probably never see her dad again. Tears spilled over her already red, puffy eyes.

'Momma was right dad would not want me mourning over the lose of him....He'd want me to live my life happily, not dreary in any way. But I can't just forget about him.....I mean he means a lot to me. But...Oh this is so confusing' thought Shasta as she stepped out of the shower grabbing a towel. She quickly dried off and combed her wet hair. She walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She quickly slipped on a shirt and shorts. She shorts were a dark denim and her shirt was a tank-top that said, Sk8ter's NMC Club. It was black and the letters were hot pink. The shrit was a gift from her best friend. Her Burnette hari was in two braids. She as well had on Van's shoes that were black and hot pink. She looked pretty decent.

Shasta exited the room and headed toward the living room where her mother was.

In the living room

Hilde sat at the island and chewed on a health bar as she read over some documents. Shasta hastly entered the room and headed for her mom.

"Ready to go momma?" asked Shasta as she stopped a foot away from her mother. Her mother had pants on and a sweater. She as well had a hat on. She was beautiful. She wore the outfit well thought Shasta.

Hilde set down the document and said," Let's get out of here." Shasta smiled and headed for the garage. Hilde looked back at the documents and sighed and kept walking toward their car. Shasta buckled up as Hilde climbed into the driver's side of the car.

The drive was relitivly quiet except the music until a announcement came on.

"A resent bombing accured early this morning on the East side of L2. The bombing took place at 4:30 am and killed a reported total of 500 people on Ginger Avenue and Bunker Street. The suspects were not caught but a reported being a suicide mission on the bombing. We have a scetch of the men that may have bombed the streets. This is a warning buliten to all L2 residents," te announcement ended.

"Momma who would do such a horrible thing?" asked Shasta as she thought of how things could get any more worse. HIlde had a stern look an her face as she kept driving down the free way.

"Some really bad people who are just mixed up, in the world," said Hilde as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Momma I was just thinking that, preventers would be their maybe someone we know would be their maybe we should go check it out?" asked Shasta hoping her mother would agree. Her mother pulled off the intersection and started heading East. Shasta smiled at her mother.

"Shasta you are right we need to get a few things straight here, maybe the preventors are keeping something from us about the MIA," said Hilde as they neared the bomb. When they reached it Shasta was right. Their were preventors every where around all the debree.

Hilde looked around and shook her head. Shasta looked around for someone she knew and then she saw a very familiar figure among the debree. She shot out of the car in a heart beat running toward the figure. Hilde yelled after her to come back it wasn't safe but it didn't stop her a bit.

"Uncle Trowa!" yelled Shasta as she headed for the turning figure,"Uncle Trowa!". Shasta ran faster towar the figure. Trowa almost stoppled over as Shasta threw her arms around his waist. She was crying hard.

Trowa bent over and picked her up," Why are you all the way out here Shasta?" his voice was full of concern just like Quatre's. He then spotted Hilde comming toward them.

"Uncle Trowa...is it true?" asked Shasta as she bit her bottom lip as she tried to calm herself. Trowa had no earthly idea what she was talking about.

"What's true?" asked Trowa as he set her down on the ground. Her wipped away stray tears from her face.

"Is dad really....MIA? Please say he isn't! Please!" sadly said Shasta. Hilde had just come up to them and looked at Trowa. Without notice Hilde hugged the man.

"I'm sorry about Duo....but were going to send out a search team again to look for him and Heero again," said Trowa as Hilde broke the embrace. Shasta started to cry again harder she couldn't control her tears anymore. The general came over to the little reunion.

"No civilions are allowed at the bombing sight. No matter if you lost someone dear, you are strictly perhibited from the bobming sight," sternly said the general. Trowa turned to him.

"Sir this is Leutinent Maxwell's family," said Trowa the general was shocked that he hadn't noticed the resemblance of the little girl and the women.

"I appologize for my rudeness. I'm sorry that you husbond is MIA I truly am. But why are you here? This had nothing to do with Duo at all," asked the general who now had softness in his voice.

"We thought that we would get a little more information about Duo's disapearance," said Hilde as she held onto her daughter's hand. Shasta looked around and saw something on the ground. She let go of her mother's arm and walked toward it and picked it up. It was a burnt doll. It had survived the bombing. 'That poor girl. She died so soon,' thought Shasta as she hugged the doll. then she noticed something around the dolls neck. It was a locket with a cross in the middle.

Shasta pryed it open and saw a picture of something but it was burnt so she couldn't make it out. But then a note dropped out of the locket. She caught it and opened it. It read:

My dearest daughter,

May happy wishes for your birthday carry in this locket. I wish I could be there on your birthday to see your smiling face.

I miss you so much and I hope you and your mother are happy as well. But I can't make it back in time for your dearest birthday.

Love you bunches,

Your loving caring Father

P.S. Tell your mother I love her.

Tears formed quickly in Shasta's eyes as she read over the letter. This girls birthday was today and she never got to spend the whole day to celebrate. Her father would be so sad to hear his family is all dead. Shasta just stood their letting the breeze take her hair. She just couldn't stand the thought of someone bombing and killing this poor innocent family. It sickened her and made her stomach lurch. She didn't even get to see her dad for her birthday and she knew how that felt.

The three peered over at Shasta sadly as she still had her back toward them all. Hilde bit her lower lip and asked," It's hard not having Duo around it's been hard on Shasta. She is almost always crying over him. She even asked how much he loved her this morning," Hilde's tone was sad as she told the two about this morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shuttle to Earth

It had been four days after the bombing on Bunker street but everyone was still plagued with the ping of guilt of all of the lives lost. Shasta had brought the doll to the little girl's funeral and it was baried with her in her grave and the necklace was around her neck. For some odd reason Shasta felt that she needed to give it back to the little girl and she did.

It was late in the afternoon and Hilde and Shasta were on their way to the airport to catch their shuttle to Earth. They hadn't said that much but their expression said it all, they were nervous to see Relena after such a long time. It would be espeically when both their husbond's were gone. Shasta wanted to see her friend badly to hug her and mourn together and remember the memories they shared.

They neared the airport and soon parked the car. The drive had taken 2 hours to get to the airport from their house. They would be leaving for a total of one month. All to visit Relena. They all needed eachother since their husbond's had that mission together. They were even thinking of enrolling Shasta in school with her friends. After all they were going to be their for a month so why not?

"Sweety are you alright?" asked Hilde as she peered over at Shasta who was in very deep thought. The question popped her train of thought.

"Ya, I'm fine are we already here?" asked Shasta as she looked around in the indoor parking lot. It was full of cars, ever since the bombing the people in L2 were wanting to leave the colony for good. Never to come back. It made no sence to Shasta why people would leave it was in a different section of the city, but still it did sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes, were here. Now help me with our luggage and let's get going or were going to miss our shuttle," said Hilde as she handed Shasta her huge suitcase. They packed their stuff into two enourmous suitcases so they wouldn't have to carry a lot of stuff. Shasta had her photo album with her. Her mother carried her own sacred thing. She had refused to take off her wedding ring only if a body was found.

They walked through the doors and went through security quickly and walked toward their gate. They were on shuttle E57. It had touched down minutes ago and were letting people out of the shuttle at the momment.

"It's good that we didn't leave any less or we wouldv'e missed the shuttle," laughed Hilde trying to lighten up the mood as they readied to board the shuttle.

"Momma, when do you think Quatre will come to Relena's? I really want to see him," asked Shasta as they started to walk into the tunnel that would take them to the shuttle.

Shasta was ahead of her mother and sat down next to a man with her mother on the other side of her. Shasta thought her looked so familiar but it was hard to tell since he had a hat on and was looking out the window. He looked at them and smiled. That did it Shasta knew who it was.

"Quatre!" squelled Shasta as she flew into his open arms. She hadn't been this happy in forever. She had missed him so much. Hilde almost topled over as she looked at Quatre.

"It's so glad to see you Quatre!" joyfully said Hilde as she hugged the man. She breathing eased as she became less nervous.

"It's so great to see both of you again. It's been a while now, in fact when was the last time I saw you two?" asked Quatre as he released Hilde and smiled warmly at them both.

"It's definilty been at more than five months at least," said Hilde as some tears trickled down her face.'Finally someone to be happy to see!' thought Hilde as she wipped away the tears. Shasta was so happy her smile looked like it was ingulfing her entire face. She thought of Quatre as a older brother.

"I missed you so much Quatre! And you kept your promise to come to the party," exclaimed Shasta as she hugged him again.

"Hilde, I'm still so sorry for Duo....I just wanted you to know that Duo was like a older brother to me. I guess I looked up to him some how," said Quatre as a lose tear went down his face. Hilde bit her bottom lip as tears spilled over her eyes and cascaded down her face. Shasta snifled as she tried to fight back tears but they won and spilled over.

"Thank you Quatre, that is very nice of you to say. I'm really happy that you are Shasta's god father. Your very close to us your like family," choked out Hilde past the quiet sobbs. Shasta leaned her head on Quatre's shoulder and cried her eleven year old heart out.

The plane touched down after five hours of flight. The whole trip was talking about the old days and going through Shasta's album and laughing and crying mixed in all in one. As they umboarded Shasta looked around and examined Earth. Something in her didn't feel right. She could feel something was going to happen. But she shook it off as they all started toward bagage claim.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Swirve and Boom

Quatre, Hilde, and Shasta had called Relena to inform her they were on they're way to her house. They had gotten a cab and told the man to go to the Yuy residence. They sat their in complete silence in deep thought. Shasta still was getting some bad feelings in her. It made her very unstable. She couldn't stand it. She kept her mind busy watching outside the window the car. She swore she heard a muffled sound in the front of the car.

Shasta leaned forword but then was jerked back by a swirve of the car. Something wasn't right, Shasta screamed as Quatre opened the door and pulled Hilde and Shasta out of the swirving car as it went off the bridge. Shasta left conciousness after she hit her head on the road when Quatre lost his grip on her. She heard someone screaming her name but couldn't wake up to say anything. Then everything went white in her mind.

At a hospital

'I'm still hear I can hear their voices but I can't move, I need to rest,' thought a unconcious Shasta as she lay their in her hospital bed. She had a wire in her arm that was tapped on and a some sort of tube in her nostrils giving her air in her lungs.

"Quatre how did this happen?" asked a very worried Hilde as she paced the hallway outside her daughters hospital room as the doctor examined her injuries.

"Hilde calm down she'll be fine, she is going to pull through it is a lot better than having her dead and in the ocean is it not?" informed Quatre as he tried his best to calm her. Quatre blamed himself for not being able to hold onto her when they jumped out of the car. Shasta had hit the ground very hard and was knocked out instantly.

The doctor came out of the room, rubbing his hands together with a cloth. Hilde and Quatre bolted up and headed to the doctor.

"She'll pull through in a while but she has a major concussion, four broken ribs, and cracked her leg badly. But it doesn't look like any injuries will stay that way. But she'll need to stay in bed for a while, and she needs to have her brain rested. She must have hit her head hard their is a little bruise in the memory area in her brain but it's nothing serious should clear up when she wakes up," said the doctor he sure had a very concerned look on his face.

"Quatre call Relena and tell her what happened and we'll be a while. Doctor," Hilde turned to ther doctor and continued,"I'm a bit confused on this matter and all but when do you think she'll wake up?" Hilde had pleading eyes as she fought back her tears. She just couldn't lose another person in her life.

"Seeing her condition we're looking at a week or two at the most. She was hit pretty hard...but luckly we hopefully caught it in time for her to pull through and come out with no enternal injuries," sadly said the doctor as he looked at Hilde with eyes that were very unsure of every thing right now.

"Can I see my daughter?" asked Hilde as she looked him in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears and were sad.

"Yes, of course. Actually remind her of things and talk to her, she may be in a concussion but she can still hear you," said the doctor as he smiled and continued on his way down the hall. Hilde bolted into the room to see her daughter. She looked very sad even in her sleep and she could have sworn she saw her crying in her sleep. Hilde felt warm tears flow down her cheeks as she walked over to her daughter.

"Sweet heart it's mom," sadly said Hilde as she rubbed her daughter's hand back and forth. Hilde prayed in her head that her daughter would pull through this and that they could go on with they're lives normaly.

'I can hear you, but why can't I see you? Where am I? I can't feel anything, no pain, but why do I feel miserable?' thought Shasta as she listened closely to her mother's words. She wanted to come out of that horrible place she was in. She felt very tired and scared.

Hilde saw tears spill over her daughters closed eyes.'I can't do anything for her but just sit down and do nothing, Duo I need you so badly right now. Where are you when I need you the most?' thought Hilde as more tears streamed down her face and dropped onto her daughter's balnket.

Outside in the Hallway

Quatre flipped open his cellphone and dialed Relena's number.

"Hello? Relena?" asked Quatre with a very stern voice.

"Quatre is that you? Where are you? I'm worried sick!" said Relena impatiently as she sat down on her bed.

"We're at the hospital....something happened on the way to your home," Quatre swallowed hard as he got a lump in his throat.

"Quatre what happened?" said a now very scared Relena.

"We were riding in a cab and the car swerved and went over a bridge, I pulled everyone out and jumped out of the car but I lost my grip on Shasta and she hit the ground hard and is in a coma," choked out Quatre. He heard Relena stuff shoes on and yell at her kids to come.

"We'll be down their as soon as we can....which hospital you at?" asked Relena as she hurried toward a waiting limo followed by her two kids.

"San Juantos hospital," informed Quatre as he sat down on a chair.

"We'll be their shortly please tell Hilde," cried Relena as Quatre started to hear sobbs comming from the backround. Quatre hung up after saying goodbye. He placed his phone in his back pocket and headed for Shasta's room. He entered the room to see Hilde sleeping on a chair a blanket wrapped around her. He smiled and went over to Shasta and pulled a stray peice of hair from her face.

Shasta felt it,' Quatre he is near by.....I want to see so I could actually talk to him, but I'm stuck I can't move out of this place no matter how much I run, I can't find a way out.' Quatre kissed her forhead and looked at her as he sat on the bed. He felt so respnsible for it.

"Hey Shay, it's me....remember our promise? You promised also you'd go to the party also? So you can't break our promise you hear," said Quatre in a soft comforting voice. A tear trickled down Shasta's eye as Quatre wipped it away with his thumb.

The door clicked open revealing Relena and her children. She ran over and flew into Quatre's arms as she continued to sob. Shasta's best friend was sobbing the hardest as she ran over to her friend. She wanted to hug her so badly. Her brother calmly walked over but he was crying tears spilled over his eyes as he looked at Shasta. Hilde woke up with all of the comotion and Relena flew into her arms as well. new tears spilled over Hilde's already red eyes.

"Relena, I'm sorry about this you didn't have to come all the way down here," said Hilde as Aileen next hugged her and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Don't say that, of course I needed to! Shasta is in a coma! And my friend needs me when her husbond isn't here," sadly said Relena as she sat on the edge of Shasta's bed.

'More voices? Familiar ones, I want to see them, I want to get out of this now, but I'm still tired I think I'll rest some more,' thought Shasta as her body relaxed.

Somewhere outside the hospital

"Boss, phase one complete! Should we begin phase two?" asked a person who spoke into a walkie-talkie.

"Begin phase two I think this is the only way we can get them to talk," the voice in the walkie-talkie was very eerie.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Friends finally seen

Aileen couldn't sleep with her friend in a coma. She needed to see her and speak to her, she couldn't stand it. Aileen slipped out of her bed unoticed and headed for the door. She thought she heard a movement but shook it off.

Aileen walked down the hallway,"Man this place is creepy at night!" said Aileen as she rubbed her arms with her hands as she continued her treck to Shasta's hospital room. Aileen finally found room 512 at the end of the hallway. She silently went into the room and looked at her friend. Tears welled up in her eyes as she touched her friends still hands.

'I can feel someone touching me, Aileen? Is it you?' thought Shasta as she heard weeping by her.

"Shasta listen here and listen good! You can't die now you have to many people caring for you, you hear? You just, just can't die out now after all we've been through together, all the momments we've shared. In fact remember that one time that, those bullies were picking on me and you beat them up? You came home all bruised and a shiner on your eye," Aileen started to laugh and cry at the memory," When we walked through those doors everyone almost had a heart attack after seeing you. Your dad was so worried and happy, that you were o-okay," Aileen looked at her motionless friend but then she felt a twitch in her hand.

"....Aileen..." murmered Shasta as she slipped back into a coma. Aileen was excited that her friend woke up even if it was only for a minute or two. Aileen ran out of the room and bust through the doors with everyone in it. She clicked on the lights. Everyone moaned and rolled back over.

"Shasta woke up!" happily yelled Aileen as everyone shot up bolt right and headed for the door," Hold on she's back in a coma! She only woke up for a momment and said my name then went back into her present state." They all didn't care they ran down the hall toward Shasta's room.

'It was Aileen, I saw her! I'm actually a bit releaved by it, maybe soon I'll get out of this place faster then,' thought Shasta as her mind shut down and ahe actually slept. The others had gotten to the room to see if their was any changes in the monitor screen. If course not, it's only been four days since the accident.

Shasta felt comfort in hearing all of their voices, but in truth she wanted to hear her father's most out of all of them. Everyone had been talking around her and telling her so many things. It was starting to stress her brain.

They all soon went back into their own room to let Shasta get some more rest. It was already 7:00 am and the light gave off a very bright glow in Shasta's room. It felt so good on her cold skin.

'I wish, for more than anything that dad was here to see me, to talk to me,' sadly prayed Shasta as she started to cry. The doctor walked in and noticed it. He felt so sorry for this girl, from the records she had been through a lot in her life.

A few days later

It was a sunny afternoon again Aileen watched over her friend telling her many memories. Shasta murmered something and her hand and fingers started moving. Aileen noticed and rushed to her side from where she was sitting.

"Shasta..? Are you awake?" cautiously asked Aileen, in her mind she prayed that she was going to wake up. Shasta's eyes slowly opened to see her friend sitting by her side.

"...Hi..." slowly said Shasta as she tried hard to concetrate on Aileen. Aileen started to cry and smile as she hugged her friend.

"I'm so happy your awake! You've been in a coma for a little more than a week!" happily cried Aileen. Shasta started to cry along with her friend as people burst into the room.

"Hi....everybody," said Shasta as she looked at them all rushing toward her. Everyone had been balling they're eyes out when they saw Shasta awake in her bed. Aileen rushed to find the doctor.

"Hi sweet heart," cried her mother as she kissed her daughter's forhead. The doctor and Aileen came rushing in next. Everyone went out of the room as the doctor examined Shasta to make sure she would be out of a coma for good. When he came out smiling everyone was releaved to hear him say she could go home the next day, but until then she needed to sleep.

Everyone came back into the hospital room one at a time to see her so they wouldn't give her brain a over drive. Quatre was the first to enter the hospital room.

"Hey Shay. How are you feeling?" asked Quatre as hugged and kissed Shasta on the forhead.

"I've had better days, in my life. But I'm happy to be able to see everyone, I'm just happy everyone's awake and feeling well," happily said Shasta as she for the first time in days sat up only to double over in pain as pain surgered through her body.

"You shouldn't sit up. You still have a minor concussion, four broken ribs, and a cracked leg. You have to take it slow, the doctor is sending you to Relena's home tomarow. Okay?" said Quatre as he helped her lay back down on her hospital bed.

"But Quatre I feel just fine! Nothing is wrong with me!" said Shasta as she tried to sit up again. Quatre shook his head.

"Your as stubborn as Hilde and Duo combined. Listen you are seriously injured you need to take it slow or you won't be able to go to the party," shot back Quatre as he sat on her bed. Shasta looked away from Quatre's eyes.

"Hey," softly said Quatre as he tucked a stray lock of hair from her face. Shasta took his hand in hers and looked at it. Just as she expected, he was shaking.

"Quatre are you still shook up about that car accident...?" asked Shasta as she looked at Quatre square in the eye. Quatre's eye's started to let free tears fall.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't pull through this thing alive, I was afraid I felt that it was my falt your like this," Quatre felt horrible after a whole week past after the event.

"It's not your falt Quatre, you just lost your grip, and I'll make it through and that's what really counts. Doesn't it?" sweetly smiled Shasta as she looked at him in forgiving eyes.

Outside the Hospital Room

Relena waited comfortably in a seat. She looked horrible! Her hair was a wreck, she as well had bags under her eyes. But no one could persuade her to move until she could talk to Shasta. Suddenly her cellphone rang. Relena grabbed it and clicked a button and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" asked Relena in a tired voice.

"Relena is that you?!" asked a worried voice.

"Sally....oh I'm sorry we've been at the hospital for the past week and a half," yawned Relena as she stepped into her own hospital room.

"What happened!? Are you okay? Me and Wefei have been waiting here for the past four hours for you!" half yelled a pretty ticked Sally.

"Their was a car accident when Hilde, Quatre, and Shasta were comming," choked Relena as she continued," They were almost killed, if Quatre hadn't grabbed them and pulled them out of the car. But th-then he lost his grip on Shasta and she hit the road pretty hard knocking her out instantly. The car had gone over the bridge and into the ocean. For the past week and a half Shasta's been in a coma with four broken ribs, and a cracked leg. The others excapped with minor cuts and bruises. Shasta just woke up today, she could use a new friendly face to see. if you don't want to come we all understand but we'll be home by tomarrow," stumbled Relena as she fidgetted with her hair. She prayed they'd come anyway. Trowa and Jade were comming straight to the hospital after they called Relena the other day.

"We'll be their soon! Tell Shasta that!," said Sally as she heard her say something to Wefei as she climbed into a car.

Relena uttered a goodbye and hung up. Relena looked around the room she felt a odd presence but shook it off as fast as it had come. She exited the room and strolled down the lobby hall. She walked aimlessly toward the chair she had been sitting in. She looked horrible! Her hair was a wreck and she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She slumped back into her chair.

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She just couldn't pull off the whole super women thing without Heero anymore. She wanted him there, no... she needed him there with her to help her through this whole mess. She had quikly nodded off with that thought lingering in her mind. She woke when someone softly shook her left shoulder.

Relena opened her eyes to see Sally's face and Wefei's in the back. Relena launched like a rocket into Sally's arms. She let a few lose tears tingle down her cheek as she left Sally and hugged Wefei. Wefei hadn't been prepared and stood their not daring to move.

"Sally I'm so glad you and Wefei could make it. It is going to definitly help Shasta more," croaked Relena as she pointed them in teh direction of Shasta's room trying to hold back tears.

Sally dragged Wefei into the room. The noise of the door woke the sleeping Shasta. She lazily opened her eyes and blincked a few times trying to focus. She looked over to Sally and Wefei. Sally couldn't see the shine in Shasta's beautiful violet eyes anymore. Not even a little spark of burning passion was located in her hallow emotionless eyes. Sally walked over and wrapped her arms around the girl. She had even convinced Wefei to hug her.

They sat their for hours chatting and Trowa and Jade eventually came and dropped by to see Shasta but she needed her rest so the others let her sleep for the night. After all she was going to Relena's the next day.


	6. Chapter 6: Part One

Chapter 6: Regrets and Leads

Shasta had finally gotten out of that stupid hospital. She was very thankful but the doctor ordered her to use a stickin' wheelchair. Shasta frowned on the idea, telling the doctor she had one good leg and that she could use crutches. She dipised that thing and sometimes tried to walk on her own. But she was always caught trying and sent to her wheelchair.

"I feel so useless," whispered Shasta as she wheeled down the hallway for no apparent reason. She hated feeling this way she just felt she couldn't do anything for herself these days. Everyone escorted her everywhere and wouldn't let her out of the gates to just stroll down the street!

"Shasta wait up!" yelled Aileen as she ran toward her friend. Shasta turned the wheelchair around to her friend. Aileen seemed a little more than ecited she seemed estatic!

"The doctor called and said you can use cruches now instead of the wheel chair!" almost yelled Aileen as she hugged her friend forgeting about her broken ribs. Shasta groaned in pain but let it pass. She had been wheeling around for the past week and was thankful to actually use her good foot.

"Well what are we waiting for!? That's ditch this ride!" laughed Shasta as she wheeled back to her room with Aileen following close behind. It was the first time in months she had laughed it was a foreighn thing now.

Aileen helped her out of her wheelchair and into her cruches as Hilde got the wheelchair and pushed it out the door to Quatre. Shasta got the cruches positioned and almost fell over because her good leg just wasn't used to walking. They all laughed when they saw Shasta's face when she almost fell over. Shasta laughed as well but it soon vanished when she tried to use them falling straight on her face. Of course hurting her ribs. Shasta groaned.

Everyone almost knocked into eachother picking her up trying not to hurt her ribs or leg. Shasta tried again and did it slower and it started out pretty good. She made it all the way down the hall in ten minutes. Shasta turned and smiled her enjoyment. She made her way down the hall but stopped as she heard something outside.

Shasta shook it off and continued down the hall.

2 Weeks later

Shasta's leg had healed, but her ribs were still cracked and bruised. But since her leg had healed she could use it again. She was happy she could walk again without people always by her all the time. At the momment she strolled in the huge garden that the Yuy's owned.

"This place is very beautiful," sighed Shasta as she stopped on a bridge to gaze out at the man made pond. She felt at peace on the bridge no one there bugging her just her and herself. But she felt sad. The party was tomarrow night and she had picked her outfit out. She had refused to wear a dress but wore black pants.

She wasn't all that excited about the party, ball, thing because she would always go with her whole family not just two thirds. Without her dad everything seemed pointless. As she thought of her father and them at previous parties she cryed at all the memories.

Relena's Office 4:00 am

"Hilde you need to stop pacing and worrying it was probably a prank phone call. Nothing more," worriedly said Relena as she remembered the phone call.

"They threatened us Relena, us and our family! No one would say that on a prank call!" pretested Hilde as she started nibbling on her finger nail. Quatre walked into the room holding some paperwork.

"We've traced the phone call, It came from some abandoned military base out somewhere in space," said Quatre. After the phone call Relena ordered the phone call.

"But if they said all that stuff then..maybe," quielty said Hilde a hope sparked in her emtionless eyes. Relena just couldn't believe they'd go this far if they wanted something.

"What exactly did they say Relena?" asked Trowa as him and everyone else excluding the kids were there. Relena pressed a button on the recorder.

"If they don't talk you'd better protect you and your children at that party with your life. Or they may just go........" the voice trailed off. Apparenltly the recorder wasn't working properly.

"If we continue the party, then we could probably get some information out of them if we can get close enough," suggested Trowa as he pondered his idea.

"But their not after us their after the kids!" protested Relena and Hilde.

"Yes but we can protect them and when the kidnapper or killer shows we'll get him!" said Quatre agreeing with Trowa. Wefei as well nodded agreeing if they wanted their whole family in one peice this is the only way to keep them all safe and retreive Duo and Heero.


	7. Chapter 6: Part Two

Chapter 7: Regrets and Leads part 2

The day had been long and boring with people scuttling this way and that. Shasta and Aileen walked along the beautiful garden. They had been outfitted this morning for they're dresses. Shasta had tried to protest that she already had something but couldn't refuse. But somehow Shasta had weasled out of it and into her original outfit.

"If those tailors catch you they're gonna make you take it off," giggled Aileen as she looked Shasta up and down. The doctor had taken a second x-ray and told her to use only one crutch just to be safe.

"Well, It's kinda hard to do the crutch walk with a long dress. Don't ya think?" asked Shasta in a dead serious tone. The evening had been long and boring. Quatre and Trowa had been following both of them everywhere until the girl's shook them off in the hedge maze which both of them knew by heart.

The air had stiffened when they lost them. Shasta had a very nervous gut feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt like they were being shocked. Shasta turned when she heard something move in the bushes. They had almost jumped out of they're skins when they heard it. But it was only a squeral....just a critter.

"Shasta, this may sound way weird but something doesn't feel right....I wanna go back, It's kinda freaky out here," quivered Aileen as she grabbed hold of her friends arm.

"It's okay, it's probably just the wind fooling with us....but I have to agree with you I can't help but feel a little to uncomfortable," said Shasta trying her best to hear comforting. But her hands and legs shook.

Shasta heard a click like a guns. Aileen froze in her shoes as she heard the same noise. Shasta nervously turned to face a four dark figures. They all held guns in they're hands. Aileen slowly turned and almost passed out but contained herself and went behind Shasta in fear.

"Come with us or parish," said one of the men as he clicked his gun ready to fire if needed. One of the men whispered something into the others ear and the other pointed to Shasta.

Shasta grunted refusing to move from her place in the middle of all the firing. All guns pointed to her and her alone. THey had move or you'll die looks on they're faces.

"What do you want from us?" asked Shasta having gathered courage from rage and fear. She was ready to attack if needed.

"That is classified information," said one of the men. That did it Shasta was ready to attack and she dove toward one of them. BUt was meet by a bullet grazing her cheek. It left a deep cut as blood trickled down her face. She grunted in pain as she hit the ground a little to hard. The pain in her ribs thrashed out of her. She yelped in pain as pain surged through her entire body as another guy put his foot on her boken ribs.

"You come or die," repeated the man as he pointed the gun to her head. Thats when Shasta heard a scream and saw her friend fall to the ground unconcious. But everything had blacked out the last thing she saw was her friend falling to the ground.

"Phase two complete cammander, should we return the subjects to the base?" asked one of the men as he talked into a walkie-tealkie.

..-.-.. 

Srry for the short chapter I was running out of ideas! It was either this or the whole mansion blow up! Please R&R don't flame please!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 8: A devosion beyond Reason

It had been days since the kidnapping and it was the topic of the week on everyplace in the world and colonies. No leads, no traces, nothing nadda zilch! It left people perplexed and confused. Everyplace was put on high alert as every colony searched high and low for any trace of the girl's, but all leads ended dead.

Shasta slowly opened her eyes to a dark prison cell. She acked all over her body from the pain of the kidnapping. Aileen huddled still unconcious in a corner. Shasta's vision was blurry as she looked around trying to keep conciousness. All she could make out were, a bed, a sink, and a door.

Shasta tried to stand but screamed and fell to the ground as pain sugered from her body. Her ribs hurt so bad along with her leg. The doctor told her not to have anything hit her head incase of her going back into a coma for any reason, just to be safe. She heard footsteps comming near to the door.

It opened and revealed a guard. He was at least 6 foot three! His hair was red and had a black fatigues on. His eyes were cold and emotionless.

"Who screamed?" asked the guard apparent annoyence in his voice.

"What's it to ya!?" shot back a glaring Shasta as she got up gripping her ribs tightly. The guard approached her.

"Brat! You don't say that in here!" yelled the man as he smacked her face across her right cheek.

"You have no right to hit me!" yelled a now flaming Shasta as her right cheek with the deep cut reopened as blood came pouring down her cheek. Someone stepped into the cell and walked toward the two that were about to claw eachothers eyes out.

"Captain wants to see the girls right now," said the man, the other man nodded as he grabbed Shasta spun her around and pinched her shoulder making her fall unconcious. The other man picked up Aileen interrupting her slumber in the process.

'Where am I?' thought Shasta as from unconciousness she slipped back into a coma,' Was that Aileen screaming for help? I can't help though not in here...I need to rest, my head hurts so bad.'

Shasta fell limp in the mans arms. The man had swung her onto his back and was holding her by her legs. Aileen on the other hand was in an up roar she hated it all.

"LET. ME. GO! LETMEGOLETMEGOLETMEGO!" screamed Aileen as they walked down a hall. Aileen had gotten to the climax of her temperment. She hated being treated like this. She couldn't take it. She started kicking trying to get to something.

"Having some trouble Granher?" cackled the man that was holding Shasta.

"Shut it!" yelled back the other man. That was her chance! Aileen kicked the man's left shin causing something to go off. The man fell down to the ground. The sound of the gun going off was sent through the halls. Shasta was shaken out of a coma by the ringing noise in her ear. Aileen picked up the gun from the man's jeans.

"Hey you! Drop my friend!" yelled Aileen as she aimed the gun at the man. Shasta knew all to well what she wanted her to do. Shasta wrapped her legs around the man's neck and flipped him. She learned the trick in self defence. The man was unconcious. Shasta dug until she found a gun.

"Thanks Aileen," said Shasta, she put the gun on safety, as she approached her friend.

"No problem, now how you suppose we get out of here?" asked Aileen as she thought of it. Shasta was examining the gun in interest.

"I don't know. Maybe the way we got in this joint. But hold up look at this gun, I've never seen this gun anywhere. It's got this odd carving on it in gold, like a cobra," said Shasta as the two stared at the gun.

"We'll think about that later, the important thing is right now not to get caught," coolly said Aileen. Her attitude was different now since the accident.

"Hold up Ail! Why do you think they brought us here?" asked Shasta as Aileen shook her head," Our dads! Duh! They must be here in this base!". They heard rapid footsteps comming toward them from the left hall and the right hall. Shasta grabbed her friends arm and they headed in one of the doors.

"Where are we?" whispered Aileen as she glandsed around. It was dark except for a little light.

"Perfect.." whispered Shasta as she spotted two uniforms hanging in a storage closet. Aileen caught on since she was still in the dress she left in. They dressed swiftly, they knew they'd still recognize them in the uniforms but at lest they could run now.

"Come on we have a mission to complete!" said the now determined Shasta. Aileen nodded in return as they put an extra gun and rounds in their side belts. They cautously exited the room. Shasta looked around and spotted no one. Not even a movement. Aileen looked around and then a siren went off.

"Great now we're a dead give away!" annoyedly said Shasta as she shot a button. The power flickered off in the halls.

"How'd you know that, that was a power fuse?" asked Aileen in pure curiosity.

"Easy, power fuses are in a every hall, It's in mission building one oh one," laughed Shasta at her friend," Actually it was a pure guess. I guess I was going on my dumb luck!". Shasta gave a silly smile either know that Aileen could barely see it.

"Your unbelievable! You know that!? Now how are we supposed to-" Aileen's statement cut short by a bullet sizzling past them. How could they see? She felt someone put something on her head. Everything was green and she could see Shasta in some sun glasses as well.

Shasta jerked her out of the way as another bullet came out of no where. They started to run in the direction of a hallway. Shasta took out her gun and put it off saftey. She turned and shot the gun. It hit the guy shooting at them. Shasta shot the gun upwards and part of the ceiling came down. It revealed a ventilation system.

"Come on! It's our only chance to make it out of this hall in one place!" yelled Shasta as she heard more feet. She grabbed Aileen and put her hand in a position to toss.

"Okay....only if your not going on your dumb luck!"sarcasticly said Aileen trying to tick off the american preteen. Shasta crossed her heart. Aileen put her foot in Shasta's hand and Shasta launched her up. Aileen grabbed the ceiling and flipped over into it. She gave the okay sign and put her hands down ready to catch Shasta. Shasta launched herself and Aileen caught her outstreched hands.

After they hauled eachother up, they smiled at each other in disbelief that they made it. They peered around at their surroundings. They're were two ways to go.

"I think we should split up Ail. If we split we can cover more ground. I grabbed some talkies while you were changing just incase this happened," said Shasta in a dead serious tone. This was a mission now, one where they wouldn't be spanked but be killed. But they had gotten this far on luck and skill.

"I don't know...what if something happens to you or me? And we can't do anything? But I am the only daughter of the famous Heero Yuy and your the one and only child of Duo Maxwell. This mission if accomplished will benifit us and the world, I guess what I'm sayin' is let's get going," hesitated Aileen as she flipped on her talkie.

The talkie was a ear peice only going out to one station and only one talkie it went out to. They nodded and started on their own ways. Shasta going back and Aileen going front. They agreed they would call if anything happened or if they were in trouble.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 9: Calling for Life

Aileen had been only crawling in the ventilation when she heard voices comming ahead of her. They were so familiar to her but for an odd reason she felt a sting of pain strick her heart as she quietly crawled. She felt tears stream down her face. They were warm, and kept comming refusing to stop for nothing.

She tried her best not to say anything as she looked down from a ventlation opening screen. She saw soldiers everywhere guarding the doors and the windows. Two men were strapped to a chair. Another man sat across in a cherry wood desk.

"I'll ask yo-" the man was interrupted as another man burst into the room, he had blood running down his arm and face.

"Sir, the prisoners, they have excapped! One reportedly blew up some fuse boxes heading toward the western wing of the base. One officer dead, 13 wounded and one unconcious. The one dead and the one unconcious had Cobras and both guns are missing. Only one has been reported on the onslaught the one who killed officer Oliver Burham has not been seen since they disapeared after shooting another officer," the officer went silent so he could take a breath,"They are considered the worst of masacres. We are lucky that the 13 wounded are not dead. They had faint pulses, they all said she had said something about finding her father."

"Well what do you want me to do about it? I have no idea where they went! Send all officers after the one blowing fuse boxes and locate the other one once this one is captured and delt with!" cammanded what seemed to be the person incharge. Aileen silently moved inside the ventalation. The room had turned their heads to the vent.

The general got up and walked over to the ventalation. Aileen sucked in her air as she cocked her gun. It wasn't on safety and the thing shot a bullet through the ventalation. Aileen knew she had given herself away.

The whole room cocked their guns as the general neared the ventalation. He kicked it open only to see a very scared girl. Aileen forgot about bravery but wanted to run and find a familiar person. She scooted down farther into the vent.

"Get away from me!" yelled Aileen as she pointed the gun toward the general. The general grabbed her by her arm and threw her out of the vent. She landed hard. She looked like a normal soldier. She had tears streaming down her face. She was so scared and Shasta wasn't there to help her," Shasta, help me....I can't do it, I failed my mission. The perfect soldiers daughter failed her mission."

She noticed the gun had slid out of her hand and across the room. She grabbed the second and pointed it at the general. She could feel her blood run cold at the sight of a whole room pointing guns at her.

"So, how did such a young lady like yourself get all the way down here kill one of my guards, and not even get scratched," said the general as he shot the hat off of the girl. Her chocolate brown hair fell from it. This didn't fase her a bit. She had dark long hair. Everyone shushed at the sight as they looked at one of the men in the chairs and back to her.

"Forget the plan open fire on my mark!" yelled the general as he saw the men's faces drain from color as they figured out who it was.

"Shasta h-help, where ever you are help!" cried Aileen as she talked into her talkie.

"Ail! Don't worry I'm comming!" said Shasta as she headed toward Aileen's direction. The men in the chairs tried at once to free themselves trying to get to Aileen. Aileen on the other hand rose and pointed her gun toward the general.

"You shoot me and I'll kill you," threatened Aileen, her tone dead serious and a death glare on her face," And I swear I won't miss."

Shasta heard a gun shot and she didn't care about noise anymore she just ran toward the room the noise came from. She found it and saw someone had shot Aileen in her right shin. Shasta burst into the room and held her gun shooting the person who dared to shoot her best friend.

"Don't you dare, ever shoot my friend," said Shasta between grited teeth. She was fuming nobody dare shoot anyone dear to her. The general smirked and pointed the gun at her. Shasta's eyes widened at the sight that the general would dare shoot her. She glandsed at Aileen who was on the ground unconcious and all the men pointed their guns at her.

"Shoot me, but your army was cut short by at least 15 men when I was on my way here. I didn't take pity this time, they're all gone. Besides no demon would fail a mission," she removed her hat and let her long braid fall to her mid back.

Shasta couldn't do anything but she would never let them kill her friend. One of the men then shot the bullet. It was all slow motion as Shasta launched herself infront of the blullet. Aileen cried as she saw her friend fall to the ground. She heard glass shatter as the two men from the chairs had gotten loose.

"Shasta...SHASTA! Wake up! Come on girl! You've been through worse than this! come on Shay!" yelled Aileen as she shook her bleeding friend. The bullet had hit her elbow and looked like it cracked the bone. Aileen still crying turned and shot the general square in the heart.

"No one hurts my friend!"Screamed Aileen as her eyes darkened. She didn't care what she just did, it was for her friend. Shasta grunted in pain as she stood up as pain surgered through her intire body. Mainly from her broken ribs. She picked up her gun letting go of her ribs that acked badly.

She smirked and shot a guy or two and wounded 3 others. But it was hard for her to keep awake as her vision blurred and she fell. Everyone had been delt with and Aileen ran to her friend ignoring the throbbing in her leg. The two men approached the girls.

"Shay...? Shay you can't die now! Not after what you've been through! Please don't die now...." Aileen trailed off as a familiar hand touched her shoulder. She turned and started crying.

"Dad...? Is that really you?" asked Aileen as she cried even harder. Her father stood there with open arms welcoming her. Aileen flew into them. For the first time in months she cried tears of joy.

Shasta stiffened as she opened her eyes to a familiar crying face,"Dad?". She cried as she tried to get up to her father. Her father scooped her up and hugged her tightly in his arms.

"Yea babe, it's me," said Duo as he continued to hug her.

_I'd like to thank the people who didn't flame me! I know this fic was short but it's complete right? I'm going to start a new Gundam Wing fic soon! Actually I think I'll start as soon as this is put up! So please satayed tune on channel 9 for more Gundam Wing action here at station 9. By the way, if your wondering how everything turned out they all had a very happy ending!_


End file.
